


Compliments

by LiltingLullaby



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiltingLullaby/pseuds/LiltingLullaby
Summary: Medic cannot accept that a second place speedrun means he is good at the game. So, Ender tries to convince Medic that he is successful.
Relationships: Aaron "Medic" Chamberlain/Christy "Ender" Frierson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Compliments

Medic just got a new personal best time in his Hades speedrun. As he exclaims, "Oh yes!" he looks over to his chat, which is flooded with Pogs, GGs and other congratulations. Something turns inside his stomach and he quickly focuses on the game again.

"Let's see where this would place me on the leaderboard," he says as he opens the speedrun.com site. "Second place, but that's the new patch, that's not really representative. It's only 23rd on the old patch," Medic sighs, "Nobody runs any% on the new patch, they're all burnt out. So I don't have any competition so it doesn't really count."

Medic feels his stomach settle down a bit as he makes clear that this speedrun isn't all that great after all. He hopes that chat understands. But his chat keeps spamming that he's now second in the world, soon he'll be the first. Medic has to look away again, it feels fake to him.

_I'm not that good. Those guys are putting me on a pedestal. It's like when a candy turns out to be too sweet the moment you taste it, too much, too fake._

Medic stays on the topic for a slight bit longer, trying to explain to chat why this speedrun really is not as good as it looks to them. But rather quickly, he decides to try to chase away the slight uneasiness that still lingers in him with a casual run through the game. It doesn't go well. Everything that can go wrong goes wrong. He dies before he even reaches the final area of the game.

"Ah, what a disaster of a run", he groans as he switches away from the game. "I can feel my stomach rumbling, the hunger must have made me worse. So, I'll take a break for lunch, see you guys in a few hours". He knows that that was an excuse as he ends the stream. He's not sure if he's really hungry, he just has a knot in his stomach and it is distracting him. Before Medic can focus on that, a message reaches him on discord.

 **Ender** : Yooo congrats on your 7:05 Hades run, second place in the world ! !!! !!

 **Medic** : You know that doesn't really count, none of the good runners are doing any% atm

 **Ender** started a video call.

Medic can feel himself cringing at what's about to come in the inevitable conversation with his boyfriend. "Another lecture about how I should feel, great," he thinks to himself before he joins the call.  
  
A somewhat upset looking Ender immediately asserts, "Shut up man, second place is second place, what do the other people matter!"

"Come on Ender, you can't really call it second place when your competition is all minutes slower than you, I'm winning by default..." Medic mutters, playing with the hem of his shirt.

"You're winning because you're better, that's all that counts."

"I only grinded until I got good times, anybody can do that!"

"Obviously they can't, you just said that everyone else is burnt out. Being better at grinding than everyone else is still being better than everyone else. You ARE successful, stop telling yourself otherwise!" Ender justifies his point of view, trying to assure his partner.

"Okay fine, I guess you're right. It still doesn't FEEL legit to me though," Medic raises his hands in defeat and annoyance.

"Medic, it's legit. The leaderboard says that it is, and that's the final authority. I will print out that damn leaderboard and deliver it to your doorstep if that's what it takes to convince you," Ender claims and grins smugly.

"I don't think it will help, but I won't say no to seeing you again. I miss your face … that sounds weird. Sorry Ender, I'm a mess today," Medic mumbles. He plays with beard, somewhat hiding his face behind his hand.

Ender perks up at that and sympathizes with him, "No, I get you. I'm coming over. I'll bring us food, pasta as always. You better get the blankets ready on the couch, I miss your cuddles."

And tiny smile sneaks its way onto Medic's face and he can feel himself relaxing a bit as he agrees, "Okay, I guess that'll take care of my lunch too. Thank you. See you in a bit?"

"I estimate under half an hour, see you then!" Ender immediately jumps up from his chair in a hurry, he doesn't even stop the video call.

"Now he's speedrunning, not me." Medic ponders as he ends the call.

\------------------------

Exactly 32 minutes later, an out of breath Ender rings Medic's door bell. As Medic opens the door, Ender blurts out, "Sorry for being late, pasta place took longer than expected." Ender throws the warm pasta boxes into Medic's arms and makes a beeline for the couch, throwing himself into the pile of blankets.

Before Medic has the time to be overwhelmed by this messy arrival, Ender is already making grabby hands at him, whining for him to come join him. With a sigh, Medic sets down the pasta boxes on the couch table and then enters the reach of Ender's arms, which pull him into a hug.

"Second place speedrunner, but first place hugger," Ender purrs into his ear and Medic feels himself smile at the compliment.

"Thank you, I must be sharing that first place with you," he replies, which earns him a chuckle and a friendly push from Ender.

"Maybe, but even a world record hug won't make me less hungry, so let's eat."

They devour their food rather quickly, bantering about who is the better cuddler of the two between their bites of pasta. As they both finish their dishes, Ender challenges, "How about we spend the rest of the afternoon cuddling and watching Star Wars? It's the only way to find out who of us two is better at that."

"You're definitely better at watching Star Wars, but we'll have to investigate the cuddling. Let me inform my followers that I won't stream again today," Medic answers, already reaching for his phone.

Medic's followers are quickly notified with a tweet, and the pair fully commits to their cuddling competition for the rest of the day. They end up being unable to judge who is better at cuddling after SOMEONE spends too much time stroking Medic's beard, which prompts kisses in return and leads to quite a bit of Star Wars being ignored completely. Looks like they will have to spend another afternoon like this to rewatch some parts of Star Wars, but neither of them seems to mind that all that much.


End file.
